The Little Things
by vampoof94
Summary: Just a bunch of random little drabbles I decided to write about our favorite couple! :D Shoot me some ideas and I may write yours! ErzaxLucy ErLu LuZa Yuri :) Of course XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wanted to write a little something to make up for the chapter of Forbidden being so crazy. I decided to write a few little things and the first one was started by my friend :) Enjoy! Oh and if you like ErLu art. Go look at SasuSakuluver on Deviant Art! There is cute stuff there...so cute...XD**

**Spiders**

Lucy awakes practically falling out of bed while she screams bloody murder. In a flash, Erza, her girlfriend, comes crashing into Lucy's room to see what is wrong. Erza sees Lucy breathing heavily with tears streaming down her cheeks. "What is wrong?" She says in a demanding type tone.

"I...just realized...I am...afraid...of spiders!" Lucy cried out. Erza sighed and walked over to her before looking at the ceiling where a small spider was crawling.

"That small thing?" Erza asked in disbelief. Lucy nodded and Erza stood on Lucy's bed. She slammed her fist onto the spider and Lucy sighed in relief. Erza went to wash her hands before walking back into the room. Lucy hugged her and Erza yawned. She didn't understand how Lucy was afraid of those tiny things, but at least she got good hugs and kisses as a thank you.

…**...**

**Sick**

Lucy groaned and pulled the blanket up to her nose. Erza walked in and sat down beside her.

"Now what did I tell you about playing in the rain?"

"Ugh..." Lucy closed her eyes and heard Erza chuckle before placing a soft kiss on Lucy's forehead. She left her lips there for a moment before standing up.

"You have a fever. I'll be back in a moment with some medicine." Lucy rolled over and faced the wall. Erza returned a few moments later with the medicine and Lucy hid under her pillow. "Lucy you have to take it. It will make you feel better."

"It's gross."

"You're acting like a kid."

"Am not. I'll prove it!" Lucy sat up and took the medicine from Erza and swallowed it. Erza grinned and kissed Lucy's cheek.

"That's my girl."

…**...**

**Massage**

Lucy hummed as she read her book. It had been a relaxing day so far and she was glad to have a break. A few moments later, Erza walked in and ex-quipped before falling onto the bed. Lucy looked up and smiled.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah..." Erza mumbled. Lucy closed her book and walked over and sat on the bed beside Erza. She placed her hands on the knight's shoulders and started massaging them. She heard a sigh of relief from Erza and continued.

"Let's see if I can make it better." Lucy grinned when Erza turned her head and gave Lucy a loving smile.

"You always do."

…**...**

**Swimming**

Erza pulled them out to their pool and threw Lucy in. The blonde yelped and held onto the side. She glared at Erza and the knight jumped in the pool splashing Lucy.

"You know I can't swim..."

"That's why I'm going to teach you." Erza said as she swam closer to Lucy. The smaller girl sighed and let Erza pull her to the middle of the pool.

"You better not let me die."

"Why would I kill my girlfriend?"

"Why do you do half the things you do?" Lucy laughed and Erza pushed her under water. "Why did you do that!?"

"I don't know. Why do I do half the things I do?" Erza retorted with a smirk. Lucy sighed. It was going to be a long day.

…**...**

**Ice Cream**

Lucy skipped happily up to the park bench and saw Erza waiting for her. She kissed her girlfriend's cheek and they sat down. Erza had an ice cream cone and told Lucy to eat it with her. Lucy licked the tasty treat and so did Erza. People whispered to each other as they passed by and saw the girls sharing the cone. Lucy smiled and took a big lick and her tongue brushed against Erza's. The knight blushed and nearly drooled. Lucy laughed and did it again. Erza looked around them and saw people staring. She looked into Lucy's eyes and smiled. They finished the ice cream and Erza leaned in to whisper in Lucy's ear. "Let's continue this at my place."

…**...**

**Star Gazing**

Lucy laid in Erza's arms as they stared up into the night sky. Erza had suggested star gazing since it was such a beautiful night. Lucy agreed happily.

"This is a perfect night." Lucy snuggled closer to Erza and put her hands in Erza's hoodie. The knight chuckled.

"Yes it is. No clouds in sight."

"Hey look it's a shooting star! Make a wish Erza!" Lucy closed her eyes and made a wish in her head. When she opened them Erza was staring at her. "What? Did you even make a wish Erza?" Lucy pouted and Erza kissed her head.

"I don't need to. I got everything I could ask for in my arms."

…**...**

**Cookie Monster**

Erza hummed as she walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Lucy sitting on the counter reading a book. Wait...that was a book Levy gave to Erza.

'_Oh well...she's knows everything people do in that book firsthand...wait stop thinking dirty!_' Erza blushed and exited the kitchen in a hurry. Lucy slammed the book shut and jumped off the counter and walked over to the cookie jar. She reached in and grabbed a cookie and then dashed outside to eat it. She heard the door and ran off. Erza went around the opposite way and caught Lucy mid-run. Lucy had the cookie hanging out of her mouth and Erza was grinning.

"Looks like I finally found the cookie monster." Lucy pulled the cookie out of her mouth.

"Uhhh...want a bite?"

…**...**

**Singing**

"Hey Erza. Does Lucy ever sing?" Natsu asked. Erza laughed.

"Oh she sings everywhere."

"What does she sing?"

"I kissed a girl. It's her favorite. Just this morning she said 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' in front of an old couple. I think they were afraid for this generation."

"So she sings everywhere?"

"Yes. The shower, when we take walks, when we swim, when we eat, she sang it in a restaurant, and once when we were in bed...oh I said too much. Anyways she sings all the time."

"I see. So she sings randomly and stops?"

"Oh no. I have to stop her."

"How?"

"By making out with her." Erza said proudly. Natsu laughed.

"No wonder she sings the same song over and over."

…**...**

**AN: So I think I'll continue this with random little drabble things XD Give me some cute fluffy suggestions and I might write them XD It's going to be updated randomly since they are just short drabbles. Not sure how long it will be anyways I hope this make up for chapter 12 of Forbidden :D Feel free to make these longer if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow**

Lucy grinned as she ran through the snow. Erza laughed at her girlfriend and sipped from her hot coco. Lucy had been so excited to go out and play. The rest of the guild was out with her. Lucy twirled around and caught snowflakes in her mouth and Laxus crept up behind her and shoved snow down her coat. Lucy screamed and Laxus laughed loudly. Natsu threw snow in his face and a snowball fight broke out. Erza chuckled and handed Lucy her mug. Lucy held it for her and took a sip. Erza picked up some snow and shoved it down Laxu's coat. He yelped in surprise. Lucy laughed and kissed Erza's cheek. She then handed the coco back to Erza and shook the remaining snow out of her coat. Erza pulled them inside the guild and they sat by the fire. Lucy took her coat off and leaned into Erza.

"Let's go build a snowman later." Lucy suggested with a grin.

…**...**

**Bedtime**

Erza laid down in bed and rolled over to face the wall. Lucy was typing on her laptop when it was late and they should be going to bed. Lucy had wanted to write though and Erza had just sighed and allowed her to write for a few more minutes. Lucy put on her Ipod and hummed quietly as she typed. Erza rolled over to watch Lucy. The blonde was jamming out and Erza couldn't help but to smile. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to doze off. A few hours later, Erza woke up and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep at her desk. The knight got up and walked over to Lucy.

"Lucy?" She got no reply and sighed and took the Ipod away before picking Lucy up and tucked her into bed. She then turned the laptop off and put it away for the night. She headed back to bed and smiled when Lucy got closer when she laid down.

**...**

**Distractions**

Erza sighed as she walked into the room team Natsu would be sharing for the night. Loke had given them tickets to a very nice inn and so far they had been relaxing well. Lucy stood beside her and they could hear the boys already arguing. Natsu threw a pillow towards the girls and Erza stopped it from hitting Lucy. The smaller girl sighed in relief right before Gray smacked her in the face with one. She fell backwards and Erza blushed when she looked at her. She threw two pillows that sent the boys flying back before bending down beside a dizzy Lucy. She closed the gap in Lucy's kimono before the boys got a good view of her girlfriend's breasts. Erza then got up and continued going after the boys. Lucy sat up and smiled at her friends. They were all viciously beating each other with pillows, but they were happy. Finally, the three got tired and settled down. The boys were already snoring away and Erza laid down beside Lucy.

"You can be quite the distraction you know." Erza said as she snuggled close to Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy blushed when Erza snaked her hand into Lucy's kimono and came to a rest right under her breasts.

"You didn't close your kimono very well." Erza smirked and kissed Lucy goodnight. Lucy didn't know if it was possible to cool down with Erza's hand being where it was.

**...**

**Lemons**

Lucy was in the kitchen getting herself a lemon when Erza walked in looking like she was deep in thought. Lucy took a bite of her lemon and stood in front of her girlfriend.

"What's the matter Erza?"

"Just thinking."

"Want a lemon?" Lucy asked with a smile. Erza shook her head.

"No thanks...can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Lucy started walking upstairs to her laptop and Erza followed quietly.

"Well today at the guild, Levy was reading something you wrote, but wouldn't let me read it. She said it had something to do with lemons."

"..." Lucy tried to hide her blush and walked into the room. Erza sat down on the bed.

"What are lemons about? I thought they were just fruit."

"Um...well you see..." Lucy was at a loss for words as she tried to figure out an answer to Erza's strange question. Lucy finally sighed and turned to Erza. "Would you like me to show you?" Erza nodded and Lucy walked over to her before sitting on her lap. Erza looked confused but allowed Lucy to continue. An hour later, Lucy was laying on top of Erza. The knight had her arms around Lucy.

"So that was a lemon?"

Lucy nodded.

"And you write lemons?"

Lucy nodded again. Erza chuckled.

"Well I want to see some!"

…**...**

**This idea came from one of SasuSakuluver's pictures :) **

**Family**

Lucy groaned as Amber, their daughter, jumped into their bed to wake up her parents. Erza happily picked the child up, but Lucy tried to hide under her pillow. She had a rough day yesterday thanks to Natsu and Gray dragging her on some treacherous job. She had gotten home only a few hours ago and she just wanted sleep, but it looked like Amber wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mommy! Wake up!" Amber jumped on Lucy's back and Erza sighed before pulling Amber off. She whispered into the girl's ear and Amber ran off with a smile on her face. Erza nodded to herself and rubbed Lucy's back gently.

"I'll deal with Amber. Get some rest Lucy." Erza bent down and kissed the back of Lucy's exposed neck. She heard a mumble.

"Thank you..." Erza smiled and covered Lucy up more before leaving the room. It had been about an hour before Erza and Amber quietly crept back into the bedroom. Erza shook Lucy's shoulder and got a groan in response.

"Lucy wake up sweetheart." Lucy couldn't ignore Erza when she called her sweetheart. She loved it too much. She turned over and sat up before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She gasped when she saw that Erza and Amber had made breakfast and brought it upstairs.

"Breakfast in bed mommy!" Amber said excitedly. Lucy laughed and pulled both of her girls in for a hug.

"I love you guys!" Lucy really did love her family a lot. Family meant a lot to all of them.

…**...**

**Pets**

"Erza can we get a pet?"

"A pet?"

"Yeah! Like a cat or a dog..." Lucy leaned her elbows on the table and Erza thought for a moment.

"A dog would be nice."

"Yes I love you!" Lucy shot up out of her seat and tackled Erza in a hug. The knight laughed and carried Lucy out the door with her. They walked down the street and made it to the pet store. Lucy ran inside cheerfully while Erza walked in slower. There were all kinds of animals here. Lucy was over at the puppy pen looking at all the puppies. Erza sat down and joined her. They looked over all the dogs trying to decide. Erza saw a small husky off all alone in the corner. She walked over to it and picked it up carefully. It licked her hand and she melted into mush at it's cuteness. Lucy giggled and walked over to Erza and pet the puppy. It barked and licked Lucy's cheek. Erza laughed and looked at Lucy.

"This is the one."

"I agree." Lucy smiled and they went to get the dog. The man in charge laughed.

"I see he finally got some owners. You see this is the runt of the bunch, and the others sometimes pick on him."

"Well maybe that is why he is perfect. Smaller than the others just like someone I know..." Erza laughed when Lucy puffed her cheeks out and played with the dog. They left the store with their new dog and headed home. Lucy laughed all the way back and Erza smiled. Now Lucy had someone to talk to when she was gone.

"Thanks Erza." Lucy smiled and kissed Erza's cheek. "Maybe we can teach him to keep Natsu and Gray out..."

…**...**

**Driving**

Lucy crossed her arms when Erza told her to get on the motorcycle she had just gotten. Lucy didn't want to get on because she thought she would die. Erza sighed and tugged on Lucy's shirt. The blonde refused to budge.

"Come on Lucy I'm not going to let you die."

"You never know what could happen."

"Come on. Trust me, you will love it." Erza smiled and Lucy threw her hands in the air signaling her defeat. She climbed on and put her arms around Erza's waist. Erza smirked. "Hold on tight princess." Lucy did as told and Erza started driving. Lucy leaned her head on Erza's shoulder and watched the world blur by. She had to admit, it was fun. The feeling of going fast and the wind flying over them. Plus, being this close to Erza was great. She could smell strawberries from Erza's shampoo. Maybe she would ride with Erza more often. They arrived at the guild and Lucy got up. Erza turned to her with a huge grin. "So? I didn't kill you."

"No you didn't." Lucy kissed her knight's cheek and started walking away. "It was fun." She heard a chuckle from Erza. They were both happy with Erza's latest purchase.

…**...**

**AN: Like I said...throw me some prompts :) My fav this time was probably...oh this is hard...lemons or family...XD Thank you Assault Godzilla for the prompts :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay so for everything being put up today...well they were supposed to be up yesterday, but was doing some kind of an update and I couldn't upload these...XP sucked but these were for Xmas XD**

**Warmth**

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself to block the cold out. Her entire body was freezing.

"I hate the cold!" She groaned. Another gust of wind hit her and she pressed her lips together. Her lips felt like they were going numb as well as the rest of her body.

'_If I have to take another step outside today, I might kill someone._' She thought bitterly. Lucy sighed in relief as she reached her apartment. She hurried inside and unlocked her door. She saw Erza sitting on the bed reading a book and quickly threw her coat and boots off before jumping into the girl's arms. Erza put the book down and held Lucy.

"You're freezing."

"Mhmm..." Lucy buried her face into Erza's breasts and felt the knight chuckle.

"Take a bath to warm up."

Lucy lifted her head. "Come with me. I'm cold."

"Cold all over?" Erza asked. Lucy nodded.

"Even my lips feel numb from being cold!" Lucy complained. Erza leaned in closer.

"Then allow me to warm them for you." Lucy blushed as Erza claimed her lips.

…**...**

**Forbidden**

Lucy pulled her hood up before walking out of her apartment. She slipped her sunglasses on and kept her head down. She walked near the river as she always did. It was snowing and the ground was slippery. She slipped a couple times, but managed to stay on her feet.

"You know if there is ice on the ground, it's not safe to walk so close to the river."

Lucy expected someone else when she heard the voice, but was surprised to lift her head and see Erza. She pulled her sunglasses off and put them on her head.

"Hi Erza."

"It's almost Christmas Lucy. Why are you so sad?" Erza asked as she walked closer to the girl. She watched Lucy closely and waited for an answer. Lucy sighed and watched her breath disappear into the cold winter air.

"No reason."

"You're a terrible liar."

"..."

Erza stepped closer and pulled Lucy's hood down so she could see the girl's face clearly. "It's okay."

"What?"

"Mira told me that people were picking on you."

"How does she know?"

"She saw it."

"Oh..." Lucy dropped her head and felt Erza wrap her in a tight hug.

"You should have just told me Lucy."

"I know...I just didn't want you to think I was ashamed of being with you."

"It doesn't matter what others think of us. As long as we have each other, we can get through anything. We said we would do this together because that's all we can do. People will hate us and think we're terrible, but I don't care. I only care about what you think Lucy."

"I'm sorry Erza." Lucy tightened her hold on Erza's jacket and let some tears fall. "I love you."

"I love you too." Erza smiled and placed a kiss on top of Lucy's head. "Tell me if someone picks on you again. I'll take care of them." She felt Lucy laugh and looked up at the sky. "Forbidden love has its ups and downs, but this is the life we chose...together."

…**...**

**Under The Mistletoe**

Lucy skipped to the guild and smiled when she saw Erza standing at one of the tables arguing with Juvia. She walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her.

"Look Juvia, I was just talking to Gray. I actually love saying that he is not my type. The girl at my waist is my one and only type." Lucy knew Erza was smiling and she threw a big smile at Juvia. The blue haired girl huffed and stomped away mumbling 'love rivals' and 'enemies'. Erza turned and let out a long sigh. "I swear that girl has the biggest issues ever."

"That's why I avoid her."

"I was just asking Gray if he..." A yell broke the peaceful air and the girls turned to see Natsu and Gray freaking out. Juvia was trying to pull Gray away from the spot he was standing in. Mira chuckled and clapped her hands.

"You boys know it's tradition." Mira said. Both boys stood under a mistletoe and were pale. Mira sniffled and they groaned. They didn't want to make her cry so they leaned in and kissed each other quickly before spitting and wiping their tongues. Juvia had fainted. Lucy laughed and headed over to Levy with Erza in tow. They stopped beside her and smiled.

"Hey Levy."

"Oh hi Lu-chan, Erza..."

"What?" Erza asked as Levy trailed off.

"Look up."

Lucy looked up and shook her head. "How many did you put up Mira?"

"A lot. Better stay by Erza's side to be safe." Mira smiled and Erza blushed before taking Lucy's chin.

"I swear that girl is trouble."

"But this isn't so bad. We could have been Natsu and Gray." Lucy smiled and closed the gap between their lips. She felt Erza smile and deepen the kiss. When they pulled apart, they looked into each others eyes.

"That is true. I'd rather get caught under the mistletoe with you."

…**...**

**Dancing**

Erza tilted her head as she took in the sight of Lucy in the dress she had picked out for her.

"I love it." Erza said with a smile. Lucy smiled back and stepped forward to kiss Erza. The knight wrapped her arms around her smaller girlfriend and looked into her eyes. "So will you be my date for the Christmas dance?"

"I wouldn't want to dance with anyone else but my knight."

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course." Lucy gave Erza a quick peck on the lips and held her close. Later that night, Lucy walked into the guild and found Erza sitting alone at the counter. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "I believe you asked for a dance."

Erza turned and smiled at her girlfriend. "I get every dance tonight."

"That you do." Lucy smiled and walked with Erza to the dance floor. They swayed to the music as they held onto each other.

…**...**

**Christmas Morning**

Lucy rolled over and felt the body beside her shift. She picked her phone off the bedside table and looked at the time. She smiled and rolled back over to wake her lover up. Lucy kissed Erza's cheek and brushed some hair away from her face.

"Time to wake up Erza." She smiled when Erza moved a little before opening her eyes.

"Morning."

"Come on." Lucy said as she leaned over Erza to grab her shirt. Erza had other plans though and wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and dragged her down. Lucy smiled and leaned her head on one hand. "Every time."

"I thought you would have learned that by now." Erza grinned and pulled Lucy in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"You too." Lucy smiled and leaned her forehead against Erza's.

"Stay in bed."

"Erza. We have to get to the guild."

"We can go in at noon. Right now I want to spend time with you."

"Didn't get enough last night?"

"Nope. Right now on Christmas morning I want to show my girlfriend a good time."

"I told Mira I would be there early."

"At noon. Right now..." Erza flipped them over and leaned in close. "You're going to enjoy your first present of the day."

Lucy laughed. "Well since you put it that way...why are we still talking?"

"Because someone wasn't thinking."

"Shut up and kiss me." Lucy muttered. Erza threw her a toothy grin.

"Scream if you enjoy your present." Erza smirked and kissed Lucy roughly. The blonde moaned and her last bit of resistance crumbled.

…**...**

**AN: So I'm writing down all the ideas you guys give me, so keep throwing them at me :3 Not literally of course XD Hope everyone had a great holiday and next comes the new year! Yay!**


End file.
